A New Beginning
by CharmedPiper908
Summary: Everything is perfect for the Cullens, but something happens to change all that. From Alice's POV from a mix of both the book and the movie. If you haven't seen the latest movie, then you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my first Twilight fan fiction.

Chapter 1 -

I was so antsy for the plane to land, I almost decided to get out of my seat and go land the damn plane myself, where ever we may be, but before I could dwell on it further, I felt Jasper's hand on mine. I was feeling calmer. I knew what that meant, he was trying to make me feel better.

Glancing up at him, I gave him a loving smile, grateful to have him with me on this trip. I really needed him!

It was a few days before when Edward and I were hunting together, I had a vision of him on the internet. He was researching a silver heart shaped locket that had a flower etched across the front of it, and inside, was a picture of him as a child. I knew this meant something to him but it wasn't until the vision ended, that I'd realized just how important it was. I decided it had to be to get it for him!

I knew it would be hard keeping it from him, but I thought about books I've read, shopping trips that I planned on taking with Bella and Rose, even thought about a trip with Jasper, just ordinary things that Edward wouldn't be suspicious of.

Edward had left soon after we came home. He'd gone to pick up Bella. She had been taking care of Charlie while he had the flu. I called the auction house from my vision and I snatched the necklace up, and even paid a little extra for them to keep silent on the purchaser. After I was finished with the conversation, I booked Jasper and I on a flight to London.

It didn't take long for me to figure out a plan. I just went to Esme and I asked her if Jasper and I could use her island. Of course, she wouldn't say no. I hated lying to her, but maybe when Jasper and I were finished, we could make a stop and hang out for a few days.

The thought of spending time alone with Jasper was definitely appealing. Swimming, hiking…

"Relax…" I heard Jasper speak.

I smiled up at him. He was right, I should just relax, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want anything to go wrong. "I'm trying." I don't know if I feel antsy about the lying or if it was something completely differently.

The more I thought about it, the more I was feeling we should have stayed home, but why?

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I can't figure out why I feel this way. Maybe I'm just homesick and miss everyone. I'm sure everything is fine!" I shook my head; I wasn't going to let that feeling ruin what I have planned. "I'm just going to envision giving the locket to Edward."

"That's my girl!" Jasper kissed the top of my head

About an hour later, we were heading to the hotel. My appointment to get the locket wasn't until tomorrow morning. I really wished it was today so that we could get back home so I could present the gift to my brother.

I had to stop worrying. Before I realized it, we were in front of the La Meridian Piccadilly. I glanced out the window at the old English building, though the inside was much more modern.

I'd only been here once, several years ago, but the family had been many times in the past before I came along. It helped knowing the owners over the years.

As the driver pulled the car in front of the hotel, the door suddenly opened. If I was human, I'd definitely been startled since I wasn't really paying attention.

I noticed Mr. Dewhurst standing off to the side, waiting for Jasper and I to exit the limo. He was in his fifties or sixties, stocky, and bald. He was wearing a suit from the wrong decade. He'd look much better with an updated wardrobe.

"Ms. Alice! Mr. Jasper…" The hotel owner greeted as we stepped out of the limo. "Your room is already set up."

"Thank you, Mr. Dewhurst." We both said.

"Shall we…!" Mr. Dewhurst walked into the hotel and we followed him to the elevator.

Something was definitely wrong or was about to happen. It almost felt as though a vision was there but I couldn't reach it! This isn't like the time I thought that Bella had died. I just couldn't see her because of the werewolves, but the more time I spent with them, the easier it was to see them.

"What is the matter?" Jasper said barely audibly. He must have been watching me.

"I'll tell you when we're in the room." It wasn't as though Mr. Dewhurst would know what we were talking about. I'd just feel better knowing if it was just between Jasper and I.

I could see the worry in Jasper's eyes as I glanced up at him. I was beginning to feel beginning to feel calmer.

Jasper released me to shake Mr. Dewhurst's hand, saying "Thank you, Mr. Dewhurst."

"Ms. Alice!"

The man held out his hand to me and that was my cue to shake his. "Thank you!" I smiled.

The owner of the hotel showed himself out of the room, which I was totally grateful for. I just wanted him away from us. I needed to figure out why I was feeling this way. My visions have never felt this strangely before.

Jasper pulled me into his arms. It felt as though I never had to worry, but deep down, it still bothered me. He kissed the top of my head. It felt nice to be loved like he loved me. He was my rock, my soul mate. He was the only one that I wanted to be with right now.

After awhile, Jasper let me go, but I could feel that anxiousness returning. I moved to the sofa to sit down. That just doesn't happen. Dammit! Why couldn't I just let this go?

"I know you're worried, but everything is going to be ok." Jasper sat next to me on the sofa and took my hands in his. I was feeling better already. "Close your eyes…"

Nodding, I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to relax, with his help of course.

"Clear your mind."

"Ok…"

"Let the good feeling take you over…"

Nodding once again, I took a deep breath, though it wasn't really necessary. I smelled the chemicals used to clean the room. If I was human, I'd definitely gagged on it.

With Jasper's coaxing, I was able to let the feeling take me over and the images started flowing. Once it was over, I opened my eyes and looked right into Jasper's caring eyes.

"Rosalie and Emmett..."

A worried look crossed Jasper's face. "Are they ok?"

"For the most part."

"Did they do something?"

All I could do was nod. I was scared for them, for us, the whole family. I knew what was coming next, I didn't need to have a vision for that!

""Well what?"

Usually we were all so careful.

"We always take precautions hunting don't we?"

"Yes..."

I know I'm not giving him the whole story yet, I'm still processing it in my head. How could they be so careless?

My silence was worrying Jasper, not to mention frustrating him. "Alice, just tell me!"

I really didn't want to say it aloud because then it would be real. I took an unneeded breath and I began to explain my vision. "Rosalie and Emmett had an argument while they were hunting. They were both fighting over the same elk. She saw it first, then Emmett said he did, and they started fighting over it."

"That's pretty normal for them." Jasper snickered.

I did not find that amusing, especially when it would have dire consequences. All I could do was just glare at him.

"I'm sorry! Please continue!"

"There were people in the area-hikers. Rosalie and Emmett misjudged the distance of the hikers. The hikers were far enough away from them, but still close enough that it wouldn't take much for Rosalie and Emmett to be found..." I didn't want to finish, I didn't want to admit what was going to be happen soon, but I knew I had to. Our family was in trouble! "The hikers were husband and wife – The wife tripped over a root as they were on their way back to their camp site and to save time, the husband just picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. The smell of blood got by to Rosalie and she took off after it. Emmett ran after her but she was just to quick for him, and when he arrived, she was over all over the wife. The husband was thrown away from the collision, but he managed to grab his cell phone and he recorded everything that happened. Emmett didn't even realize this was happen. He was just focused on getting Rosalie away from that poor woman, but it was to late, the woman was dead. Emmett sighed as he slug Rosalie over his shoulder, and took off back to the house. She didn't fight though. I think she was feeling remorseful!"

Jasper was speechless. I could only imagine what was going through his mind; it was everything that I was feeling! I was upset with Rosalie and Emmett for being so careless, but most of all, I was scared of what would happen to our family. It wasn't just the wolves we'd have to contend with, but if the Volturi found out about this, they would be coming and soon! It's so hard to imagine...in all our years, we were careful, but sometimes the most experienced vampire had their slips now and then. This was definitely going to be costly!

"What happened to the husband?" He asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"He took off to go get help for his wife." At least there was no decision about the video yet, but I knew that was coming.

"Let's just hope that this guy isn't stupid enough to upload the video to the internet."

Why wouldn't he? It would prove the existence of vampires! He'd make millions. Money makes humans greedy.

A cell phone started ringing, I wasn't even sure if it was mine, but I knew what that meant! The video had made its way onto the internet. As Jasper had answered his phone, I'd seen the decision to put the video on the internet.

The phone was still ringing. "Answer it..." The vision had ended. "It's Carlisle."

"Hello!" Jasper put the speaker on. "Carlisle."

"Jasper…Alice." Carlislie's voice was even.

"I had a vision."

"I suspected that much. Did either you bring your laptop?"

"Yes, I did." Jasper said after moment.

"Go to you tube." Carlisle had said.

"Do the Volturi know?" Jasper wondered.

I stared out into space, willing a vision to come, but it never did. I knew that they hadn't known yet, but they were going to find out. All I could do was shake my head no.

"One way to find out…" In an instant, Jasper stood up, and was back again with my laptop. He opened it up and then the internet browser popped up, bringing up the video site.

There it was at the top of the list and in big bold letters: **REAL FOOTAGE OF A VAMPIRE ATTACKING MY WIFE! **It looked as though it had a million hits already. This was so not good! But there was always the chance someone could believe it was a hoax.

Clinking the link, the video loaded slowly, agonizingly. I really didn't want to watch it, but I forced myself too! As much I disliked Rosalie at times, she was still my sister, and I loved her no matter what! I'd be there for her if I could.

The video was shakily, a lot of heavily breathing from the husband and Rosalie snarling like an animal as she sucked the life out of the poor woman. Emmett ripped Rosalie of the woman, and threw her over his shoulder and in a blur, they were gone. It was just as my vision had showed me. The video ended.

"In human eyes, there would be way to tell who it was, but a vampire, they could clearly see it was Rosalie." Jasper glanced up at me closed the browser.

That only slightly made me feel better.

"As long as the Volturi don't watch the video, we're safe." Carlisle said from the other end. "Then again, I'm not 100% sure how technologically advance they maybe."

Jasper closed the laptop and set it on the table.

"What about Jacob and the wolves?" I wondered.

"Esme and Resnesmee are with the wolves now and explaining the situation. For the moment, things with them are a little shaky, but ok. I think they understand it was a moment of weakness. They're trying to that into account."

"That's something at least..." I found myself saying!

As if reading my mind, Jasper inquired, "How is Rosalie?"

"She feels horrible! Emmett has been comforting her all day."

"Send our love!" I ended the call. I really didn't want to hear anymore about that. I had enough worry on my brain for a lifetime!

"I think the wolves are the least of our worries..." Jasper was thinking aloud. "The Volturi don't know yet, sot that's a plus...

"What if we're not?"

That was a question that neither of us knew the answer to. I was sure I didn't want to know. We were both quiet for along time, just staring into each others eyes.

Jasper stood up, "I'm gonna go out for a bit. I shall be back shortly."

He's going out now?

"I won't be long, I promise!" Jasper kissed the top of my head, and he was out of the room in a flash.

I stood up, moving to the window, watching Jasper get into the cab, and then it pulled away. Everything was changing. I didn't really want it to change. I was happy that things had been the way they were always meant to be. We were happy! Why did this have to happen? Why did Rosalie and Emmett have to be so damn careless!

It felt only a few minutes, but it could have been hours when Jasper returned. I guess I lost track of time watching the world go by. I turned to see him smiling, that wonderful sweet smile of his that I love so much, and then I noticed a blue bag in his hand. What was in the bag, I wondered.

As I gracefully moved over to him, I had a vision of where he'd been this whole time. I smiled at him. Jasper was so good to me. I reached for the bag, opened it up, and pulled a black velvet box out, and opened it. It was the necklace that I'd bought for Edward.

"Jasper, I love you!"

I wrapped my arms around him, nearly knocking him over. I thought I heard him laugh.

"How did you get it?"

"I just reasoned with them."

I just bet he did. I couldn't stop smiling as I stepped back, watching him carefully!

The phone suddenly rang again and Jasper removed it from his pocket. It was Carlisle again. Jasper held onto me as I listened to the phone call.

"We need you home. We're going to be discuss a contingency plan in case we have to leave."

"Leaving isn't going to work with the Volturi. They will find us and they will kill us." My voice came out in a whisper.

There was silence on the other end. What was there really to say? The Volturi were capable of killing all of us! When they were hear last, I saw it. I saw how brutal the fight could have been. So much senseless death! If we let something like that happened, we would lose Esme, Carlisle, and my poor Jasper, not to mention countless others. There had to be away out of this to save the family! I was not going to let that happen!

"You're right!" Carlisle finally said. He was quiet for a moment, deliberating maybe. The silence was definitely getting to me, but then Carlisle came back after a moment, saying, "Edward thinks he can take care of it himself."

"It might be to late!" Edward was pretty good at everything – we all were - but once it was on the internet, it was tough to remove something like that. "But I hope that he can take care of it before the Volturi finds out."

"You and me both!" There was a sadness in his voice.

"I think in this situation, if the Volturi do find out, we're just going to have to outsmart them some how! We can't let them have the upper hand here," Jasper said with much authority. It was almost like he was taking command, something he'd done in his previous life. I could tell an idea was brewing in his mind.

"That's something we will talk about when we get home!" Carlisle said fondly. It sounded though he was a bit more positive. He quickly changed the subject. "I took the liberty of purchasing the tickets for you. I'll forward them to you now!" I heard the phone beep, then he said, "See you when you get home!" Then the line was dead.

Jasper placed the phone back in his pocket and we quickly grabbed our bags and headed back to the airport. It was going to be along trip home!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I want to apologize in advance. Alice seems a little whiny at times but she's just so frustrated and scared and unsure of what's going to happen. She knows something is going to happen, she just got reach out and grab it like she can with her other visions. Even in the book, she was scared and frustrated at times when she couldn't see with the wolves or even Resnesmee near her. We just never actually got to know what was going on in her own head or even what she was feeling. I will try tone it down some. We all know Alice is fully capable of taking care of herself. :)

A New Beginning– Chapter 2

We were a few hours away from landing, but neither of us said a word to each other. I think this was the longest we've ever gone without talking! The silence is killing me. With a sigh, I glanced over at him a few times, knowing he was preoccupied – probably thinking about ways we could avoid a war or thinking of war strategies.

Unsuccessfully, I tried to relax to let my vision come, but my visions would not come. I knew that no decisions have been made. Yet! It was coming though, that much I could feel. Anyone who didn't have the ability, would knew that but it was hell not knowing!

Suddenly, Jasper's hand was on mine and I was feeling so much better. Maybe then I could concentrate without having any of anxiety.

"You're welcome!" Jasper looked over at me and smiled.

What a wonderful sound! I'm glad that we were no longer silent. "Thanks!" I smiled back at him.

Jasper never spoke of what he was planning. Maybe he was waiting for us all to be together or maybe he just didn't know what he was going to do. I need to just enjoy the calmness and focus on what was going to happen, though I suppose, the Volturi were keeping their decisions from me, and that was fine by me, I'll just figure my way around that, if I can.

"Alice..." Jasper's whispered into my ear. "It's time to go!"

It's time to go? Last time I had checked, we still had a while yet before we were at the airport. It seemed like no had really passed. I watched as Jasper stood up and moved around and into the isle. He reached up into the overhead compartment to grab our bags, and then he held out his had for me, and when it placed mine in his, he pulled me up, and into his arms.

"I'm all for this!" I gave him a saucy smile. It's not like we haven't done the mile high thing, that's more Rosalie and Emmett's thing. It would definitely be fun."But not in front of everyone!" The escape would be nice but we still had more important things to do deal with. Like impending doom!

I took a quick glance behind us and there were people waiting for us to move, but neither Jasper nor I attempted to move. There was something that he wanted to tell me.

"I know that things are difficult and frustratingly right now but we're going make it through! The Volturi will not break this family apart. You know why?"

I just shook my head.

"Because we're a family! We're stronger together than we are apart!"

That was so true but there was a time no so long ago that we had to leave them for a little while. I don't want to do that again but if I had to do that again to help the family, I would do so. I would do anything for my family. Let me rethink that. The only thing I wouldn't do is go to the Volturi willingly! And we all know that that is something that Aro wants.

"Sir...madam..." A woman's voice disturbed us.

We took our eyes off of one another and glanced at the flight attendant. She didn't seem to happy about our holding up the line.

"I'm so sorry." Jasper smiled a radiant smile. "Excuse us!"

The flight attended back away with a smile of her own. "No problem!"

As we exited the the plane, I had a vision of Carlisle and Esme pulling up downstairs at the pick up area. At least seeing them made me feel a little better. Maybe we all would be ok! I was feeling like that was a very real possibility. I glanced over at Jasper, he must have picked up on how I was feeling.

"Come on..." We picked up the pace through the crowded gate, though it wasn't a vampire speed. That would create a whole other mess if we had. "Carlisle and Esme are waiting!"

We hurried or way through the airport and out the front entrance. We didn't stop to look anything or anyone until we saw Carlisle and Esme get out of the car.

"Welcome home!" Carlisle and Esme hugged us!

"We're so glad you're back!" Esme had said with a smile. There was happiness in her voice, but her smile did not reach her eyes.

If I'm on edge with everything, I know they must too! At the moment, we just started at each other, then hugged again, not wanting to break the contact. For now, it was the safest place to be in, but we knew we couldn't stay this way forever, well, we could, but then, no, I don't think about what could happen if we were selfish and stayed this way.

With a sigh, we released each other from our embrace. Carlisle and Jasper took the bags to the open truck, set them in, and closed the trunk up, and we all opened our doors at the same time, and slide in, shutting the doors together. Carefully, Carlisle pulled away from the curb, and into traffic. He wasn't really in any hurry to get back to the house so we drove at a normal human speed.

The drive was a long silence but it gave me a chance to try once again to get another vision. I glanced over at Jasper. It was almost like he was my crutch now, the one the was able to help get through this. I am definitely thankful that we have him in our lives. I'm going to have to do something special for him when this was over...if we made it out of this.

Jasper nodded, knowing exactly what I needed. He kissed the top of my and squeezed my hand gentely, leaving it rest there. I smiled at him and then I closed my eyes, leaning my head back on the rest. Maybe I was trying to hard. Maybe I just needed to relax and let the vision come on its own! We would deal with it when happened.

There it was - the vision finally I'd sought out, the one that I dreaded so much. It was not the way I had hoped. It can't end like that! We can't go out like that!

Somewhere along the lines, I must have said something aloud because Jasper had me in his arms, the horrible feeling ebbing away. When I came to, the car had been pulled over onto the side of the road. Esme and Carlisle waiting patient for me.

"What did you see?" Carlisle finally said softly, yet reassuringly.

I took a moment or two to collect my thoughts and then I finally said, "Can we just go home!" I dreaded reliving that horrible nightmare again and again!

"Certainly!" Carlisle nodded and he and Esme turned around in their seat and he pulled back into traffic.

It didn't take long before Carlisle had pulled the car into the garage and shut it off. We opened the doors at the same time and exited the car in one fluid motion. The doors also shut at the same time. Quietly, slowly, we made our way through the house. I was almost half expecting to find them all gone, but there was Edward was sitting at the dinning room table with his laptop, his fingers going a mile a minute. He didn't look at me but thought welcome home anyway.

_Thanks!_

It looked as though Edward had been sitting there awhile. "You look like hell!" I said as I got a better look at my brother.

All I could get was a laugh out of him thought, though it was not a happy laugh.

Looking around the room, I spotted Emmett and Rosalie coming down the stairs. Rosalie was dressed in jeans a purple blouse – beautiful as ever! As she pulled hair blonde hair off of her neck, she gave me a small smile. Her smile wasn't going to change anything. She was still going through it! I could tell that Emmett knew she would as well as he was hovered closely. I caught a glimpse of Bella and Renessme on the floor next to Jacob playing some board game.

"I win!" Renessme declared excitedly. It was good to see her having fun. It brought a smile to my face. "Let's do this again!" I took a quick glance at the game. It looked like LIFE. They stopped momentarily and looked up at me and Jasper, their smiles disappeared.

I started feeling guilty. If I hadn't gone away, none of this would be happening. I could have easily predicted what Rosalie would have done and prevented it. How do I make this right again?

Suddenly, Edward stood up, and wrapped his arms around me. It was a hello hug, yet it was a hug to say that was not your fault. "That was not your doing." He pulled back, glancing in my eyes. "So stop feeling guilty!"

I just nodded though I still felt responsible. If I had been here...

"Alice!" Edward chastised me.

I know, I shouldn't be taking this so hard. I know that I just need to accept it, and work together in preventing anyone from dying, and making sure that the Volturi don't ever come back for any reason!

This whole thing was making me feel not myself. I needed to really get it together. I got to stay strong!

_You are strong, don't forget that, Alice! _Edward gave me a reassuring smile.

At least that did make feel little that he had that kind of faith in me right now.

"And we will deal with it!" Jasper held my hands in his as if to reconfirm what I was already thinking. "Remember what I said to you earlier?"

I just nodded. I couldn't forget that. He was so totally right!

"We have the advantage that they don't because we're a family!"

I liked the sound of that! Family...Then I remember why I had gone away in the first place. Edward...the necklace. He glanced at me, reading my thoughts, and he smiled. This time, it was a real, genuine smile. I could imagine he had probably hadn't smiled like that since this all started.

"That's why..." Edward said surprised, still smiling

I nodded! "I knew it meant something to you!"

"Oh Alice!" Edward hugged me again. "You, you're a life safe, you know that!"

Alice to the rescue again! I like that! It made me feel good about something. It almost made it seem like it was all going to work out. It was going! My smile got wider. I was feeling positive that this was going to be over and we'd live happily ever after! Again!

"It will be! I promise you that!" Edward nearly whispered. "I'll give this to her later."

Bella was watching us curiously, probably wondering what the hell was going on. I would be too! Soon enough, Bella!

I took a deep breath, knowing that this was as good a time as any to tell them what was going to happen. I glanced back at Jasper, and he led me over to the sofa, staying close beside me and together, in one fluid motion, we sat down. I glanced over at Rosalie and Emmett, who just stayed over by the steps, away from everyone. Esme and Carlisle came into the living room, taking a seat on near us.

Their faces serious again. I looked away, letting the images flood back in. I thought I heard Edward hiss. I knew he didn't like the Volturi anymore than I had, especially Aro. He had thing for collecting special vampires like Edward and myself. And now that Bella had a special power of her own, she was probably in his sites as well. Then there was Renesmee. I didn't even want to think what he would do to her.

I heard another hiss escape Edwards lips at that errand thought!

_It won't come to that. We'll protect her with our lives! That I promise you! _

"On the way home, I had a vision." I glanced over at Rosalie, she'd looked away from me, knowing I'd seen her decision. "Rosalie has decided to leave the family." I thought that was a gentle way of saying she was giving up her life. I'll say this about Rosalie, she has definitely come along way.

All eyes were now on Rosalie.

Esme was the first one to speak, but it was more of a cry than anything, when she realized exactly what Rosalie planned on doing. "You can't! You made a mistake. We've all made mistakes before!"

"Esme's right," Carlisle said after a moment, holding onto her. "Think about this! You don't have to go through it. There's nothing that the Volturi can do now that Edward has taken care of the video."

"I think that you were safe Rosalie," I said in agreement. "The Volturi hadn't made their decision to come. Chances were, they wouldn't have come anyway." Even that I didn't believe but I was trying to believe they wouldn't have come. "Now, of course, you've given them reason to!" I know that sounded harsh but it wasn't meant to be. I didn't want to be judgmental. It had to be said. She had to know that she had an out here. She still does! We just had to figure out what that was.

"My mind is made up!" Rosalie finally looked at everyone, determined look on her face. "I took a woman's life and almost the life of her husbands."

"That might have been easier to deal with," Emmett said quietly.

Under normal circumstances, we would never take a human life, but Emmett wasn't wrong. If he'd been a second to late, Rosalie could have ended it, and no one else would have been the wiser. The Volturi wouldn't be coming and we'd be happy!

I didn't look at Edward because I knew he was giving me a reproachful look from where he was standing across the room.

"Think about this, Blondie!" Jacob urged, shocking everyone in the room. He was the least likely one to protect her. Their relationship is shaky at best. "Do you think they will just pardon you?" Rosalie shrugged. I think she had been thinking that they would pardon her. "Hell no! That's not what they do! They're looking to tear this family apart! They'll take Edward and Alice..." He jerked his head toward me! "Do you think they won't stop there?" Jacob pulled Renessme into his lap and she snuggled into him. "They won't! They'll take Bella and Nessie! And they will kill the rest of you, maybe even me!"

"NO!" Resnesmee cried. "They can't take you away!"

"They won't!" Jacob reassured her. "I'll do what I have to do protect you!"

"I-I..." Rosalie gulped loudly. She hadn't really thought everything through.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Jacob shook his head in disbelief. "Still selfish ever!"

"Ok," Carlisle said sternly. "We're not getting anywhere arguing with each other!"

"Sorry doc!" Jacob looked guilty.

"It's ok, son!" Carlisle gave him a fatherly smile. "We're all a little on edge her!"

Glancing over at Renessme, I realized that she grown another inch or so since the last I last seen her. Even her hair looked slightly longer and more curlier and a little more bouncer.

To the average person, Renessme looked more like she was eleven or twelve, but in reality, she was only a few years old. There was so much that I was missing and it wasn't even that long that I was gone.

Standing up, Rosalie moved gracefully towards us, and stopped in front of us. "I am so sorry for doing this. I thought what I was doing was right. I never gave it a thought that the Volturi might want to tear us apart. What I did was wrong." Rosalie paused a moment, in though no doubt. "What I did to that poor woman paled into comparison to what I did to Royce and his friends. If I don't do this, I will live with that pain for the rest of my existence."

The confession took me by surprise. I had no idea that she felt so deeply about it all.

"Babe..." Emmett was behind her, wrapping his arms around her securely, reassuringly. "You don't have to do this! I don't want you to do this! Please reconsider!"

Rose turned in his arms, looking up into his eyes, and for the moment, I could tell, it was just the two of them.

I felt as though I was intruding.

"I have to. Please understand my decision."

Turning towards me, Bella asked, "How long do we have?"

"Not long. The weather will be nice, no clouds in the sky, no rain-should be about two weeks." I replayed the vision in my head again. I could tell that Edward was watching from his view.

"I see!" Edward nodded. "They're coming to the house but it won't big a big production. Just Aro, Marcus, Caius, Renata, Alec, Demetri and Jane."

"That leaves us short," Jasper thought to himself.

"What if the pack steps in?" Jacob asked curiously, shifting Renessme next to him.

I hadn't factored in the wolves, only Jacob. Promising. That might stop them in their tracks. That could change everything.

"That could work..." Jasper nodded as the plan formulated in his head.

"Bella was no doubt using her shield to protect us..." I said remembering the vision clearly now. Like I could really forget. "Emmett..." He finally looked away from Rosalie to me. "There's more...Emmett, you and Demetri are going to fight over Rosalie." I shuttered when it flashed back to me.

"I'm not going to let them take her without a fight!" Declared Emmett. I knew he wouldn't give up without a fight.

The last part, the most horrible part, I'd kept from Edward, from everyone really. I didn't want them to know what was going to really happen to Rose if we didn't stop it from happening. Edward gasped when he saw the final part of the vision. It didn't take long for everyone else understand the gravity of things.

"The Volturi will expect a fight from Emmett..." Carlisle glanced back at Emmett. Carlisle spent many years with them and knew very well what they were capable of. "It will give them cause to start away! And I don't want it to come that. I don't want to loose any of you!" He glanced at each one of us.

I didn't want it to come to a fight either, but anything can happen when the Volturi were involved.

"We have to be proactive about this," Jasper said in a commanding tone. "I think we take the fight outside, change things up."

"I don't want a war," Carlisle repeated once again.

The ideas seemed to come to Jasper all at once and he smiled a slow smile. "Carlisle, I don't think it's really going to come to that. Once the wolves come into play, the Volturi will have no choice but to halt whatever decisions they make."

"In my vision, Renessme was here. Maybe if we send her off to the reservation with Charlie and Billy and another wolf, it will definitely change things in our favor."

I could see that Jacob, Edward, and Bella were all in agreement with sending Renessme down to the reservation. I wouldn't want her anywhere near Aro or any of the others. Jane alone would try to kill Renessme, I'm sure of it. And Jane would do it out of spike because of what Bella can do to protect all of us!

"We're in!" Jacob replied without hesitation. He glanced down at Renessme. I could tell that neither one wanted to leave one another but it was for her best interest.

"Rosalie..." Jasper turned towards her, there was a sadness in his eyes. "I know I can't talk you out of what you plan on doing, but I want to make sure you fully understand the gravity of the situation! I want you to understand that we may not be able to save you once they make their decision."

"I do!" Rosalie said with conviction. "I want to make this right!" She glanced at Emmett, hoping he'd understand, but I knew he didn't.

TBC


	3. A New Beginning Chapter 3

A New Beginning - Chapter 3

It was the day that the Volturi would change our lives, possibly forever. Everything was in motion – Renessme was on the reservation with Charlie, Billy and Seth, while the rest of the wolves were out in the forest waiting. The Volturi would never suspect that the wolves were waiting because their scent had them coming and going – some where fresh some hours old. But when it was time, the wolves would make themselves known. Hopefully it didn't get to that point where we needed their help.

A vision of the two black SUV's had them turning onto our windy road. "They're coming..." I called as we moved outside to wait.

In the days since, I'd seen several different alternative visions, but they all ended up with Rosalie dying. How did we prevent that? I didn't know, but I hoped that this would all work out and Rosalie would survive.

The SUV's came into view about twenty feet away from us and parked. One by one, as if in synchronization, they all stepped out: Aro first, then Caius, Marcus, and Renata from the first SUV and then in the second, Jane, Alec, and Demetri. In each of the visions I'd had about this day, it was always the same, just them, and no one else.

The Volturi walked, no, they glided to the front of the SUV and then just stopped, looking back at us, quietly for a moment or two, then Aro nodded, and slowly walked a few feet in front of his family.

"Greetings!" Aro nodded towards us.

I glanced down the line - Edward, Bella, Jacob, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Me, Emmett - a united front Then there was Rosalie at the end of the line, ready to give up her life for a simple mistake anyone of us could have made over the years. We're vampires, we can't help who we are, but we can try our best to live like vegetarians, and live with the human's, who have every right to live as we do.

"Greetings..." Carlisle stepped foward, though his voice was uneven.

I was fairly certain Bella was using her shield to protect us because as I looked at Jane and Alec, they had a constipated look on their faces. Good! I smiled! Something was going right!

"My friends, as you know, this is not a friendly call..." Aro glanced at Rosalie sadly, though not to sadly. He was itching to vanquish one of us!

I thought I saw Edward nod as if he agreed with my thoughts!

"Rosalie..." Caius called. "Step forward." He demanded.

Glancing back at us apologetically, Rose mouthed, _I'm so sorry I put you through hell. It has to be this way. _She stepped forward, just inches away from Aro.

Emmett snarled.

"Now, now, Emmett." Aro chastised. "This decision has come with a heavy heart as you may know!" He clasped his hands together. "Now Rosalie...You have broken the one rule that our kind hold dearly..."

Marcus snapped his fingers and Demetri produced an Ipad and it up in front of Rosalie to see and pushed play. The video of the attack came to life but Rosalie looked away. Marcus took the Ipad and Demetri grabbed her by the throat, forcing her to watch!

Emmett bared his teeth and snarled but he remained in his spot, though I knew it was coming. The video and the Ipad disappeared, but Demetri still had a hold on Rosalie.

"Now, do you understand the nature of you crime?" Aro asked. He almost seemed a little to giddy!

"Yes!" Rosalie said shakily.

"Very well!" Aro said without hesitation, then gave the nod to Demetri.

We weren't exactly expecting it to be this quick.

"Wait!" I blurted.

"Yes!" Aro smiled widely, excitedly. He seemed like a little boy at Christmastime, waiting for Santa to come bring his presents. It definitely reminded of that laugh of his. How annoying! I pushed the image aside, I didn't know what I was going to do, or even what I was going to say, but before I had to chance to do anything, Emmett ran like a bolt of lighting towards Rosalie!

"Emmett!" I cried. I couldn't lose both of them. I glanced over at Carlisle, hoping that he'd have some suggestion...anything to stop this from happening.

"NO!" Emmett snarled back at us. "This is my fight!" He growled at Demetri.

Demetri turned just in time to see Emmett running towards him. Demetri released Rosalie's neck and grabbed her on the upper arm, yanking her next to him, while Emmett grabbed her other arm, and they started pulling.

"Emmett, son..." Carlisle spoke softly. "Please come back here with us!"

But the big oaf didn't hear Carlisle. I glanced helplessly at the rest of the family and Jane and Alec moved in on us.

"Let her go!" Emmett growled and pulled.

I looked back at Rosalie, her face was beginning to crack. I know that rest of her was not far behind.

"Stop pulling," Rosalie cried out. "You're going to rip me apart."

"That's the game, sweetheart!" Demetri grinned, egging Emmett on.

What the hell! Let's fight! Edward nodded, reading my thoughts. The wolves suddenly moved out into the clearing. Aro quickly took notice, and he, Caius, and Marcus quickly backed up into the SUV. They were not prepared to fight. I laughed out loud. The most powerful vampire clan in our existences and they run away like cowards! I shook my head in disbelief, but they will be trying to figure out ways to plan our deaths for years to come. I would see that and we would fight and remind them of this day! The vampire world is gonna know that the Volturi were cowards!

As Renata headed for the SUV, Aro pushed her out the way and slammed; she fell onto the ground, while Paul grabbed her foot, yanking her away, and he and Quill began tearing her apart. Jacob was right on their heals with a lighter, and once they were done pulling her apart – it only took seconds for them – and Jacob lit the pile on the fire.

Demetri had his lighter out, ready to light, but Jasper came running past him, spearing him to the ground. The lighter fell several yards away. Thankfully away from Rosalie. Carlisle, Esme, and myself put Rosalie together, hoping that she would be ok in the end.

"I got Jane!" I heard Bella say and then charged the little brat.

I could tell that Jane was trying to hurt Bella, but nothing could penetrate the shield.

"Alec is mine!" Edward snarled and ran towards him.

A couple of wolves joined in with Edward as they fought with Alec. There really wasn't much of a fight from Alec. He sorta gave up when he realized he was outnumbered. The wolves began to tear him apart one by one and the Edward had Alec by the neck, and ripped the head clean off. He tossed in the pile. The wolves brought their pieces to the pile as well.

Glancing over at Bella, who seemed to holding her own, then Jacob came out of no where, and took a bite out of Jane's side. She screetched as she glanced over at me. Uh oh, were we protected? Some how, I didn't think so, but she didn't have enough strength to keep up. Jacob took another bite of her, this time it was her arm.

Jane glanced over and saw that Alec was gone, but it was enough for Bella to jump on her shoulders and rip her little head off, and toss in the fire. Jacob and the other wolves picked up the pieces and placed them into the fire a few moments later.

Now two were gone, one more to go!

"I got this!" Emmett said as he reached for the neck, and ripping the head off. He tossed it into the fire not far from where they were. The wolves came into help tear the body apart and then they too, put the pieces in the fire.

Relief washed through me. It was finally over! The Volturi will not ever both us again. If they do, it will be years before that ever happens! We were definitely ready. Luck was definitely on our side through all of this!

"Yeah!" Emmett and Jasper high fived each other.

The wolves disappeared into the forest. I watched as Bella and Edward embraced then Carlisle and Esme doing the same. But someone was missing: Rosalie. She had not put herself together. It was possible. Wasn't it? All the stories of something like this happening. It couldn't end like this.

"Carlisle..." I said but it was more of a cry. "She's not..."

Carlisle and Esme turned to glance down at Rosalie. She was in a bad state. The rip was right down the middle of her. It was a ghastly site with her eyes opened. With a sigh, Emmett went to her side and knelt to the ground.

"Wake up, baby!" Emmett whispered in her ear. "It's over. The Volturi are not coming back. The ran away with the cowards that they are. They won't ever hurt you!" He ran a hand through her hair on the one side of her head.

Everyone watched, slowly Rosalie's body become whole. She blinked a few times and glanced over at Emmett, who was smiling at her.

"Welcome back!" Emmett kissed her gentely.

"They're not coming back?" Rosalie asked as he slowly helped her up.

"Nope!"

"What happened?" Rosalie glanced around saw the fire. "Who died?"

"Jane, Alec, and Demetri," answered Edward, his arm around Bella.

"Really?" Rosalie was shocked.

"It really didn't take much..." Bella smiled, relieving the memory of ripping Jane's head off of her body no doubt. "Once they realized just how outnumbered they were, they basically gave up."

"Yay, us!" Rosalie said with a laugh, then glanced at each one of us. "I owe you an apology."

"No!" Esme said. "Even though we didn't approve of what you did, you were doing what you thought was best! We can't fault you for that!"

"At any rate," Carlisle said slowly. "You paid for your crimes, and now it's time to move on!"

What were we going to do now? Anything we wanted, within reason of course! Jasper was at my side and his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder.

"I think I'm just gonna head back to La Push and pick up Nessie..." Jacob walked back to the black SUV. "I'll take care of this!" He pointed as he got in. "See ya later!" He shut the door, turned the SUV on, and drove down the drive way. Soon he disappeared.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Jasper wondered;.

"Whatever we want." I whispered and give him a quick peck on the check.

As I was the last in, I shut the door, and I instantly had a vision: _Edward and Bella were in the living room of their small cottage on their anniversary in a few days. He handed her a velvet box. Of course she resisted at first, and then she took it, and opened it up. The look on her face was priceless and they __kissed. _The vision had ended and I was smiling.

As Jasper was waiting for me, I was heading up the stairs, had was another vision. _A cab was pulling into the driveway. It stopped in front of the house and the driver got out and opened the door on his side, and out stepped Renee and Phil. As they walked up to front door, the vision had ended. _

"Bella..." I called out to her. "Um, we're gonna have a visitor in a few hours."

Jasper looked at me confused and then I saw Bella at his side. Edward was next to her.

"My mother, isn't it?" She wondered nervously.

It'd been a few years since they'd seen each other last. Each one had claimed they were to busy to come for a visit. I think that Bella was worried about telling her mother about Renesmee. Charlie was ok with it because he knew it was a need to know basis. I don't think that Renee would really understand. We might be able to get away with telling her the story they told Charlie at first, but Renesmee's eyes would never give it away. They were definitely like Bella's.

"If she asks..." Edward said, "We tell her what we told Charlie; that she was adopted."

"My dad saw right through that – Renesmee has my humans eyes."

"Let's see how it goes!" Edward reassured her.

A few hours later, Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen cooking dinner. They thought that Renee would be hungry by the time she arrived. Bella and Edward, Jasper and I, were in the living watching TV, while Rosalie and Emmett was upstairs having alone time. How could you really be alone when everyone could hear what you doing? Or having a someone read your every thought?

Edward glanced at me and I just giggled. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The door opened and closed. "We're here!" Jacob and Renesmee hurried up the stairs.

"Jacob says I get to meet Grandma today?" Renesmee asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Bella said. "Come sit with me." Renesmee hurried over to the sofa that her parents were sitting and hopped up on it, sitting in between. "We need to have a little talk ok."

Renesmee just nodded.

"You got about fifteen minutes." I said, getting up, and disappearing into the downstairs bathroom. I always kept the contacts in there for this kind of occasion. "Here!" I came out again and tossed it over to Bella. She caught it with ease. I came back and sat next to Jasper. He was flipping through the stations, though not watching anything in particular.

"I haven't told Grandma about you." Bella looked at her daughter apologetically. "It's not because I'm ashamed or I don't love you, you know I do. I'd give my life to protect and your father." Bella glanced up at Edward, there was a silent exchange between them. I knew that look because I felt that way about Jasper. I looked over at him and smile. Bella continued, "But Grandma just wouldn't understand."

"So, we're gonna lie," Edward said. "We're gonna tell Grandma that a relative in my family passed on leaving you to us and we've adopted you."

"That's if things go well," Bella replied. "If Grandma suspects, we're gonna have to explain."

"Well, I could always turn wolf." Jacob joked.

"And give my mother a heart attack, no thanks!" Bella responded.

"Car is gonna be in front of the house in a few minutes." I told them a few moments later.

Bella quickly put in the contacts and tossed the box into the trash. I smelled chicken for dinner. The table was all set. There was a knock at the door. Carlisle and Esme were at the door, greeting Renee and Phil.

A few minutes later, Edward, Resnesmee, Jasper, and I went to see them.

"Hello!" Renee said cheerfully. "It's so good to come back. Phil had a meeting Seattle and we decided at the last minute on coming here!"

Bella was at the the top of the stairs. "Mom!" It's so good to see you!" She ran down the stairs and hugged her mother. Her mom pulled back to look at Bella. Uh-oh, she notices something different.

"Bella..." Renee said breathlessly. "You've...changed. You look...beautiful!" Bella braced herself for her mother to see the differences but Renee just kept smiling. "Married life is definitely treating you well!" She hugged her again.

"It's good to see you too!" Bella said again. "Phil!" She hugged him too!

"Bella..." He nodded at her.

"Edward!" Renee said as she noticed her was right by her side. "Hello!" She hugged him, he returned the hug.

"It's good to see you! How are you?" Edward asked as they pulled away.

"I'm good – we're good!"

Then Renee noticed Renesmee. "Well, who are you?" She kept looking at Renesmee. So like Edward...So like Bella. Bella and Edward glanced at each other worriedly. I knew that Renee would never suspect anything.

"My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" She said with pride.

We all beamed with pride more so, Edward and Bella as they glanced at each other.

"Resnesmee...Hmm, beautiful name for a beautiful little girl!" Renee kept staring her but said nothing.

"Renee, this our daughter," Edward had begun, tearing his eyes away from Bella. "

"Daughter?" Renee spit out.

"Why don't we go upstairs and talk," Carlisle suggested.

We all moved up into the living room, taking out seats.

"Care to explain about the daughter part and why you never told me?" Renee got right to the point.

"This has only been recent, mom," Bella said evasively.

Renee kept staring. She knew there was something that but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Renessme came to us a few years ago..." Edward said, telling truth, and now here comes the lie. "A relative of mine died in an accident and he left her to us. We couldn't turn her away."

I could tell that Renee was definitely buying it.

"We didn't tell to many people because we were worried that the adoption wouldn't go through!" Bella said with lie number two.

"Oh, I'm so glad that I have a granddaughter!" Renee finally said. "Does Charlie know?"

"Actually yes!" Bella replied with a smile. "We used him as reference along with Carlisle and Esme."

"Wonderful!" Renee said as the timer went off.

"Dinner is ready." Esme said graciously. "I hope you're hungery, Renee. We're having roast chicken and those little red potatoes and a salad." Esme and Carlisle stood up and headed into the dinning room.

"Yes, we are, thank you!" Renee and Phil stood up and followed.

"Wow, that was easy." Bella said laughing. "I didn't think she'd accept it that easily."

"I think she was questioning it," I said after a moment. "She kept staring at Renesmee's eyes, but when Edward said that she was the daughter of a relative of his, then it seemed to click for her. She couldn't figure out why Renesmee looked so much like Edward."

"I'm so glad," Edward said relieved. "I really didn't want to have to explain everything to her." He looked up at Jacob, knowing that he would keep his word about it.

"What are you doing?" Esme came into the room. "Get in the dinning room." She ordered. "Rosalie, Emmett."

We hurried into the dinning room just as Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs. I am suddenly reminded of what Jasper had before. We were a family! And we were always going to be! Forever!

The End.


End file.
